Daily Routine
by yaynay
Summary: Tidak usah diminta dua kali. Karena sebenarnya Nijimura sudah menanti sejak tadi-tadi. NIJIHAI. LIME. LEMON. PWP. SMUT


**Daily Routine**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Air mata berlinangan di pipi _porcelain_ Haizaki.

Bukan, bukan karena ia sedang dipukul Nijimura-nya tersayang, atau karena kalah taruhan –biarpun sudah cukup dewasa, sikap _rebel_nya tidak mungkin hilang-, tapi karena perhatian yang Nijimura berikan di bawah sana.

"Rupanya kau membasahi dirimu sendiri, manisnya..."

"Ah, Anjing kau Nijimura, cepat selesaikan A-AHH"

"Sudah berapa tahun kita bersama dan kau masih saja tidak tahu sopan santun?"

Haizaki semakin tersengal, jari-jari panjang milik Nijimura sedang ber-rotasi di dalam lubang Haizaki, sementara lidahnya sesekali menjilat kepala si junior. Mereka sudah bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu selama tiga puluh lima menit. Haizaki seakan ingin meletus, ingin memuntahkan apa yang ia tahan sejak tadi, sayangnya ia tidak bisa –belum bisa- karena kurangnya stimulan yang ia rasakan di tubuhnya. Semenjak ia menjadi kekasih –ia benci kata itu, tapi apa lagi yang pantas untuk menggambarkan mereka?- nijimura, tubuhnya selalu meminta lebih, aktifitas seks biasa tidak cukup untuk membawanya ke awang-awang. Ia harus disentuh dengan lebih telaten, diberi perhatian berlebih, sentuh sana-sini, baru ia bisa selesai.

Senyum Nijimura semakin lebar saja di mata Haizaki. Haizaki tahu nijimura sedang betul menikmati apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, haizaki tahu benar jika Nijimura begitu suka pegang kendali, suka memerintah, menyiksa, dan melihat lawannya sakit-sakitan lalu sekarat lalu mati pelan-pelan. Tapi bukan Haizaki jika mudah takluk, bukan Haizaki bila mudah untuk "diselesaikan". Ia selalu menerima tantangan yang ada, siap untuk adu kekuatan. Dan ia tahu benar Nijimura lebih dari sekedar cinta dengan kenyataan itu.

Tangan Nijimura berpindah, dari _member_ Haizaki menuju puting sebelah kirinya. Haizaki pun menggeram karena merasa stimulannya yang sudah sedikit menjadi lebih sedikit. Tapi tak lama sebelum ia menggeram lagi. Telunjuk Nijimura begitu lihai memainkan putingnya, yang sudah keras menjadi lebih keras. Ditekannya pelan-pelan, lalu digesekya dengan sedikit tenaga. _Ahh_. Haizaki tidak tahan. Tapi Nijimura semakin liar saja.

Dimainkannya puting Haizaki di antara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, awalnya pelan, lama-kelamaan menjadi semakin kasar sehingga,

"A-ah, you bastard!"

"Sudah ingin menyerah, hm, Sayangku?"

_CRAP_. Teriak Haizaki dalam hati. Jika Nijimura mulai memanggilnya dengan lebih mesra, atau lebih parah dengan nama panggilan lain, itu berarti ia sedang benar-benar menikmati kuasa yang sedang ia miliki saat itu.

Nijimura menggigit dengan kasar. Haizaki berteriak tertahan. Nijimura menghisap, lalu menjilat dan berpindah pada sebelah kanan, untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Hanya Haizaki yang benar-benar telanjang bulat. Nijimura masih mengenakan _boxer brief_ ketat yang berwarna hitam. Yang terlihat semakin ketat karena barangnya yang semakin membesar karena ia sedang _bermain_ dengan tubuh Haizaki.

Napas Haizaki semakin tersendat-sendat, pandangannya semakin kabur saja. Kemudian Nijimura mencondongkan dirinya agar ia berhadapan dengan Haizaki. Retina hitam bertemu dengan retina abu-abu. Haizaki melihat gairah yang amat besar disana, Nijimura bagaikan predator yang akan mencabiknya hanya agar dapat membaui darah segarnya, karena diakhir ia akan menelannya bulat-bulat. Dan Haizaki ingin segera ditelan bulat-bulat.

Bibir Nijimura menjelajah wajah haizaki. Memberi kecupan singkat di dahi, hidung dan kedua pipi. Lalu ia memagut kasar bibir Haizaki, membuat yang dipagut menghasilkan sedikit _enghh_ yang semakin meracuni pikiran Nijimura. Ia menghisap kasar bibir bawah Haizaki, seakan sebagai tanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada invasi pada rongga mulutnya. Lidah Nijimura menjelajah rongga itu, menjilat gusi dan langit-langit disana, sebelum menyapu lidah Haizaki.

Lidah mereka saling bertemu, ciuman mereka begitu panas, dan basah. Terlihat dari banyaknya saliva yang keluar dari ujung mulut mereka. Dan napas keduanya yang semakin tersengal.

Tangan Haizaki meremas bahu Nijimura. Membenamkan kukunya dalam-dalam. Nijimura tersentak,

"S-senpai... k-kapten, aku menyerah, c-cepat selesaikan saja, ah..."

Tidak usah diminta dua kali. Karena sebenarnya Nijimura sudah menanti sejak tadi-tadi.

Cepat-cepat Nijimura melepaskan _boxer brief_-nya, barangnya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi akhirnya terbebas, terdapat sedikit _precum_ di kepalanya. Haizaki yang melihat leleran precum disana semakin terangsang saja.

"L-lubrikan, jangan lupa!"

Haizaki memang suka bermain kasar. Tapi ia tidak mau mentolerir sakit punggung, atau bokong yang tidak bisa dibuat duduk karena itu begitu menyusahkan, dan sedikit memalukan bila ia boleh jujur.

Tangan Nijimura meraih lubrikan di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang mereka, mengeluarkan secukupnya dan dioleskan di miliknya dan lubang Haizaki. Sensasi dingin yang dibawa oleh lubrikan tersebut membuat keduanya bergidik.

Nijimura memutarkan ujung kepala miliknya di cincin milik Haizaki, membuat si rambut abu-abu semakin tidak sabar. Proses penetrasi memang memakan waktu yang lumayan lama, hingga pada akhirnya Nijimura berhasil membenamkan miliknya sepenuhnya.

"Ah, sempit sekali, Haizaki. Sudah berapa kali kau kupakai tapi lubangmu tetap saja menggairahkan," bisik Nijimura seraya bergerak perlahan-lahan, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan Haizaki hanya untuknya.

"Ah... Ah, Nijimura, lebih cepat.. Ah.. Kumohon,"

"Kenapa kau begitu rakus?"

Haizaki tidak bisa menjawab, karena ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, memblokade erangan yang mungkin keluar. Hal yang reflek dilakukan karena ia sedang merasakan nikmat yang tak terkira di bawah sana.

"Come on, Cupcake, let your naughty voice out..."

_Ughh_. Betapa Haizaki tidak bisa menolak komando nakal dari mantan kaptennya.

"HYAH- Nijiii...mura, lebih cepat, ah, lebih dalam, enghhh..."

Erangan dan teriakan erotis dari Haizaki membuat Nijimura mempercepat gerakannya, dan memberi tenaga yang lebih agar _sweet spot_ milik Haizaki bisa ia terjang berkali-kali.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Haizaki-kun?"

"A-ah! Panas.. panas sekali.. tapi tidak bisa.. ahhh... berhenti.. terlalu.. ahh.. engghhhh"

Dari apa yang dilihatnya, Nijimura yakin Haizaki akan orgasme sebentar lagi, maka ia menarik miliknya agar keluar dari lubang Haizaki,

"KEPARAT! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Perut Haizaki terasa sakit, miliknya berdenyut-denyut dan ia merasa kosong.

Nijimura mengangkat tubuhnya, dan membaringkannya di samping Haizaki,

"Giliranmu untuk bergerak, naiklah kemari."

_Bajingan ini. _Tapi tetap saja haizaki menurut. Dan memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Nijimura, sedikit demi sedikit merilekskan otot-ototnya, dan barang milik Nijimura semakin lama semakin hilang dari pandangan.

"Kau seharusnya melihat betapa memalukannya kau saat ini, Haizaki Shougo yang tangguh sedang tersengal-sengal, berusaha memasukkan penis mantan kapten basketnya di Teiko High dulu, dengan muka yang begitu erotis dan erangan yang keluar sedikit-sedikit. Ahh, dan tidak lupa tatapan mata yang seolah berindikasi untuk minta dihujam berkali-kali. Kau seksi sekali, Haizaki"

Tidak ada yang tahu –selain Nijimura tentu saja- bahwa sebenarnya Haizaki memiliki sedikit darah seorang masokis yang mengalir di nadinya. Terbukti oleh kata-kata yang diucapkan Nijimura tadi, semakin menambah panas tubuhnya, membuat kepalanya berputar-putar.

Nijimura tiba-tiba menaikkan pinggulnya dengan kasar. Membuat miliknya terbenam secara paksa di dalam Haizaki. Haizaki yang sudah tidak tahan, mulai bergerak secara liar. Menaik turunkan pinggulnya, dengan sesekali menggoyangkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Erotis.

"Nggaah... Nijimura.. Nijimura.. ahhh"

Nijimura pun sudah dekat. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan ritme yang menyamai Haizaki. membuat ranjang yang mereka tempati semakin berdecit.

"A-aku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, ingin keluar.. ahhh..."

"A-aku juga, Shougo"

Tangan nijimura meraih barang milik Haizaki, memompanya dengan kasar. Membuat Haizaki tidak bisa menahan lebih lama dan memuntahkan _sperm-_nya ke dada Nijimura. Orgasme membuat dinding Haizaki menyempit, begitu sempitnya hingga Nijimura terjepit, dan melepaskan benihnya di dalam Haizaki.

Haizaki yang kehabisan tenaga, langsung hilang kesadaran dan terjatuh di dada bidang nijimura.

Masih dengan _smirk_ yang sedari tadi menghias wajah tampan sang kapten, "Haizaki," gumamnya sembari membelai rambut milik Haizaki dan memejamkan mata.

* * *

Nijimura bangun dan mendapati sisi kanan ranjang yang kosong, melihat kamar tidur yang sudah rapi –tidak ada kondom bekas yang berserakan maksud Nijimura-, membuatnya berspekulasi bahwa sepertinya Haizaki sudah bangun sejak tadi.

Pelan-pelan terdengar gumaman Haizaki yang sedang bersenandung pelan. Dan bau harum _pancake_ yang baru saja dibalik. Nijimura suka _pancake_.

Diambilnya sembarang _boxer brief_, dipakai cepat-cepat dan ia berjalan menuju dapur.

Menuju _pancake_ manis. Dan Haizaki.

Haizaki yang mengenakan apron.

* * *

Haizaki sedang berkonsentrasi penuh, agar _pancake_ yang ia balik tidak terbelah menjadi dua, sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa _**suami**_nya tersayang mengendap-endap di belakangnya dan mengagetkannya dengan dua lengan yang merengkuh pinggangnya, dan napas yang menggelitik lehernya.

"_Good morning, Sunshine_"

"Nijimura, tolong bantu aku, mesin pembuat kopi rusak lagi, jadi harus dimatikan manual. Dan berhenti menggangguku, aku sedang memasak sarapan pagi untuk kita."

Nijimura menggigit leher Haizaki, membuat sang pemilik leher memekik pelan.

"_Morning sex_ di dapur itu sepertinya _**hot**_ sekali ya.. Lagi pula, kau semalam nakal sekali, mengingatnya saja membuatku _berdiri_, Shougo-kun"

Dan siapa Haizaki untuk menolak permintaan Nijimura?

Fin.

**a/n: hai semua, ini PWP pertama saya setelah kemarin ngepost dua fanfic angst aokise, sekarang tau-tau ngepost pure smut nijihai hahahaha. Ini fanfic dibuat dalam rangka sedang stres dan galau karena mikirin dalam beberapa hari laporan nilai saya keluar, wuuhhhh. Jujur saja ternyata nulis porn itu menyenangkan sekali, jadi mungkin di lain kesempatan saya bakal bikin lemon lagi. Anyway, tolong review ya! :D**


End file.
